


烟火（中）-漩涡番外

by lijingbai



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 09:21:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17895791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lijingbai/pseuds/lijingbai
Summary: 瀚冰同人《漩涡》番外





	烟火（中）-漩涡番外

**Author's Note:**

> 瀚冰同人《漩涡》番外

烟火（中）-漩涡番外

 

 

房门一刷开，季肖冰就被高瀚宇压在墙上亲，牙齿撞牙齿，舌头缠舌头封住彼此呼吸的亲，带着浓重的情欲和渴求，季肖冰被吻的热血沸腾，双手急不可耐地扒高瀚宇的衣服，下边硬的不行。

外套早就在进门的同时被两人扔到一边，高瀚宇直接掀开季肖冰宽松的毛衣，撩到最高，往他胸口亲。

“嘶。”被嘬的又胀又痛，季肖冰捏着高瀚宇的脖颈咬着牙轻声呼痛，胸口却忍不住挺起，剧烈起伏着摁着高瀚宇的后脑勺让他咬。

真要命，这明显不是温存，季肖冰几乎都能想象到明早自己胸膛上会全是高瀚宇的牙印和吻痕。

但这会他脑子里都是情欲烧脑的肆意和被吮痛的酥麻，根本管不了那么多了。

“你这...是不是有预谋的？嗯？”全身都热，压不住的燥热翻滚，季肖冰抱着高瀚宇含含糊糊地说高瀚宇是故意带他去吃羊肉的，吃的一身燥热非得这么散才成。

“我带你吃的又不是春药...哪儿...哪儿这么大反应？”高瀚宇粗喘着一边顺着季肖冰滚烫的胸口、腰腹往下亲，把季肖冰躁动不安的硬物含进嘴里，一边觉得冤枉。

他还热的要命呢，谁帮他解解这燥热？

小半个月没做，两人真的一点就着，谁都忍不住，高瀚宇被欲望逼的有些急躁，动作比平日粗鲁不少，又快又猛，偏这会的季肖冰很受用，手指揪着高瀚宇扎着手心的头发力道都有些控制不住，仰起脖颈发出舒服且难耐的鼻息，他把高瀚宇拽起身，推搡着高瀚宇倒在床上，然后不出意料地被性急的高瀚宇翻身压着亲。高瀚宇顺着季肖冰不老实的手把衣服都脱了，然后终于放开季肖冰，直起身气喘吁吁急不可耐地去脱裤子。

那粗壮的玩意一弹出来，季肖冰眼底压着的火都快烧出来了，膝盖不自觉地抖，下腹一阵一阵地抽搐，都麻了。

高瀚宇直接压着他的大腿就往里插，软软的大腿肉根本扛不住那粗暴地插弄，都蹭红了，火辣辣的，高瀚宇压着粗喘重新俯身去亲季肖冰，一边亲腰杆一边使力，把季肖冰腰胯都撞的有点发麻。

底下那么卖力，上边也没偷懒，似乎是为了证明有多想念季肖冰，高瀚宇的吻似一阵狂风暴雨，吻的季肖冰都回不过神来。

“轻...轻点。”半吻半咬的，单薄的腰胯上还承受着猛烈的撞击，季肖冰喘息的间隙低声喊高瀚宇，有些承受不住地哼哼。

他不出声还好，一出声还是这样“暧昧”的话，高瀚宇跟被勾引了似的兴奋，越发来劲，压着季肖冰的手，插入他指间用力扣住摁在枕头上，往下埋脑袋，咬已经被蹂躏红肿的胸口，含住那敏感的小肉粒又嘬又吮，恨不得吸出点什么来似的，季肖冰头皮一阵阵发麻，又疼又舒服，又刺激又真的有点疼。

“轻点！草！”季肖冰真有点被弄疼了，见高瀚宇极度兴奋，一边碾撞着分开他双腿，一边奋力嘬吸他胸口，季肖冰终于恼火地挣脱开他的“禁锢”，给了高瀚宇一巴掌，“你他妈轻点。”

狗咬似的啃，也不怪季肖冰会恼，高瀚宇额头上被打了一下，也不恼火，还热切地看着季肖冰，一脸沉迷的模样。

“我也想，真忍不住。”高瀚宇其实有分寸，不会伤了季肖冰，而且这点疼季肖冰其实挺喜欢的，要不然也不会硬硬地顶着他的小腹一直往上挺腰。

不过高瀚宇还是缓了缓动作，把季肖冰抱在怀里，一边勾着他不老实的舌尖吮吻，手一边往下摸，摸的季肖冰曲起膝盖，忍不住把他腰夹紧了。

季肖冰前一会还嚷疼，这会被高瀚宇摸的又喘又哼，高瀚宇舌尖一往他耳蜗里舔，他就忍不住狠狠去抓高瀚宇结实的臀肌，把他往自己双腿间压。

高瀚宇直接插到季肖冰股缝里，他实在忍不住，揉捏着把季肖冰白嫩浑圆的臀肉掰开，把自己怒张的玩意往里挤。

“瀚宇！”季肖冰明显能感觉到臀缝里那滚烫硬挺的物什十分危险地又压又蹭，擦的火辣辣的疼，又让人害怕的烫，喘息着轻呼了一声，手紧张地不自觉蜷缩了起来。

“别怕，我不会进去的。”高瀚宇是真的很想，他疯了一样地想，想在季肖冰滚烫柔软的身体里驰骋奔腾，想两人共赴沉沦，欲生欲死，但是他知道季肖冰的犹疑，知道他的恐惧，便安抚似的亲了亲他的唇角，手上来与季肖冰十指交叉紧紧握在一起，“不疼。”

他没进去，可对季肖冰而言，那羞耻感跟进去没什么区别。那么硬，那么烫的大家伙，挤在他股缝里又蹭又顶，摩擦的那敏感的地方都要烫出火来。

有几次，他都感觉高瀚宇似乎顶到那地方，险些就进去了，可是高瀚宇只是擦过，然后喘着粗气整个人都贴紧过来，把他紧紧压着继续擦顶。

那地方脆弱敏感，季肖冰被这猛烈的摩擦给弄的膝盖都在打颤，压着嗓子呻吟。

操！太舒服了！全身都被高瀚宇蹭的发热，发痒，一阵一阵令人头晕目眩的燥热直往季肖冰身体里冲。

“这么蹭...就受不了...”季肖冰剧烈的反应让高瀚宇硬的想直接插进去，可是不能，他只能死死咬着唇压下自己疯狂的念头，带着浓重的渴求和欲火狠狠盯着季肖冰喘气，继续猛干那软软又不自觉绷着力的臀肉，其实自己也快受不了了，“我要是插进去，你不得爽翻了...”

都不敢想...光那么一想两人就忍不住，几乎同时抱住了对方，疯狂地吻在一起。

一边吻，季肖冰一边被弄的哼哼唧唧的，嗓子里的呻吟甜腻又发颤，仿佛在邀请着高瀚宇再用力一些，高瀚宇真怕自己把持不住，狠力一下把季肖冰抱起来，由下往上挤在季肖冰火辣辣的股缝里往上蹭。

他仰头看着季肖冰，看他眼角红润，泪眼朦胧的，似乎舒服的快要哭出来，又用力咬了咬自己的唇，让自己收回一些理智。

太折磨人了，还不如不做，一做他就受不了，季肖冰太诱人太勾引他了。

哪怕季肖冰什么都不做，他都能为季肖冰热血沸腾，更何况是这样深陷情欲，又哭又喘简直要人命的季肖冰。

季肖冰热出了一身汗，与高瀚宇贴着的皮肤上都是湿腻腻的汗，他捧着高瀚宇的脸一边被他顶的起伏不定，一边舔唇喘气，湿漉漉的眼睛垂下望着高瀚宇。

高瀚宇这个时候的模样十分性感撩人，深情专注的眼神会泛起失神的渴望和几近崩溃的疯狂，如一片星云搅动翻涌，额头都做出了汗，湿漉漉把头发都打湿了些，间或因为剧烈的动作，几滴汗珠会甩下来，顺着泛着蜜色般光彩的胸肌往下滑...

微张着动情急喘的唇似乎都浸透了情欲的热烈，十分诱人，季肖冰是个男人，爱人这副模样他落在眼里怎么会不让他心神荡漾，情欲乱窜？

他凑下去亲高瀚宇，然后便感觉高瀚宇掐在他腰上的手用力更甚，几乎掐进他肉里，摁着他的腰猛然往下压。

他底下动作已经很猛烈了，这么一来，季肖冰简直快要被顶散了意识，只能扶着他的肩膀尽力维持着坐着的姿势，与高瀚宇缠在一起的小腿绷地几乎快要抽筋了。

他知道，他看到了，高瀚宇眼睛里都是想插进去的疯狂欲望，他带火的目光几乎都快烧了起来，可却死死咬着唇在拼命拉回一丝理智让他克制着，不要乱来。

他一点儿都不想伤到季肖冰，可眼睛里却全是隐忍的痛苦。

高瀚宇不想再这么折磨自己，把季肖冰重新拉下来狠狠吻住，然后干脆自己握着撸动，想撸出来。

再弄下去，他真怕自己忍不住，他把季肖冰重新压回床上，一边重重喘着气，间或凑上去亲季肖冰一口，一边握着自己那快爆出来的玩意狠狠去弄。

“大爷。”弄不出来，高瀚宇硬的发疼，脑子里想射的欲望胡乱冲撞着，可是愣是弄不出来，他只能把脑袋埋在季肖冰颈窝里乱蹭，让他也帮帮自己。

血管都在突突地跳，季肖冰手心都被烫的有些害怕。

“季肖冰...季肖冰...”我想要你。高瀚宇忍的难受，全身细胞都在叫嚣着想要，可他只能低喘着喊季肖冰的名字，把想要的欲望隐在这一声声“季肖冰”里。

他知道自己早已不满足于此，他的欲望，他的渴求，他理智与不理智的念头，都让他在喃喃间难耐地抱着季肖冰又亲又蹭，他没有直接开口请求，可剧烈颤抖的嗓音与几近疯狂的鼻息中，全是极度的渴望。

季肖冰被他弄的又硬又热，脑子闹哄哄的，有种眩晕堕落的失重感，他双眸被情欲和高瀚宇弄的水波翻滚，一阵阵战栗和颤抖从他的尾椎顺着脊背往上流窜，他知道高瀚宇喊他名字是意味着什么。

跟高瀚宇刚刚在一起的时候，他其实认真想过，选择跟高瀚宇在一起，总有一天，高瀚宇会不再满足于单纯的相互慰藉，他是个正常男人，他尝过灵肉结合的美妙滋味，他会不受控制地回味和渴望，哪怕因为他的理智，因为他对季肖冰的喜欢会克制着他不会再对季肖冰强来，可他内心还是想的。

季肖冰也是个正常男人，他不是天生就接受自己跟男人在一起，跟男人做这种事，说实话，如果可以，他其实并不希望被人插。

可他没有办法，高瀚宇在求他，他没有办法。

高瀚宇把他弄的全身都发软，心口都软塌塌的，对他的爱意仿佛泛滥的春水，一直往外冒，季肖冰没有办法。

“套在床头柜里...”季肖冰把高瀚宇的脑袋捧起来，仰头狠狠亲了他一口，轻轻吐出一句。

高瀚宇整个人明显一僵，有些不可置信地愣住了，他怔怔地看着季肖冰，以为是自个精虫上脑听错了。

季肖冰也不管他发愣不发愣，抱着他的肩膀，一边亲一边含糊地叮嘱：“...你慢点来...”

高瀚宇算是回过神来了，急忙拉开抽屉，手胡乱在里头摸。

不仅好几盒套，连润滑油都有，显然不是酒店自带的。

“大爷？”好几个尺寸的呢，高瀚宇吃惊地看着季肖冰，脑子算是有点在思考了。

“我可不知道你用多大的...”虽然估摸着尺寸买的，但高瀚宇习惯用哪个季肖冰可摸不准，干脆几个常见的牌子都备了。

他总不好直接开口问高瀚宇，刚才先上来放东西，这些东西放哪儿他都琢磨了半天，放枕头下怕万一没用上，清洁工来打扫可不得羞死，继续埋箱子里万一急起来给忘了也不方便，最后才塞到床头柜的抽屉里，塞的时候其实还有点心慌，说不清是紧张还是期待。

“哥哥，你怎么...对我那么好？”季肖冰都为他做到这份上了，高瀚宇感动地都不知道说什么好了，只一边撕开包装迅速套上，一边单手把季肖冰抱紧在怀里，另只手捏着季肖冰下意识收拢的大腿一点一点往里摸，“你真是可爱死我了...”

高瀚宇之前还纳闷很少喝酒的季肖冰怎么突然兴起主动点酒还喝起来，敢情...是给自己壮胆啊...

羊肉本来就燥，他又喝了酒，体内欲火这会估计比自己还旺，偏偏还藏着掖着不好意思提，自个悄悄把准备工夫都做好了，那模样真是可爱到高瀚宇心口了。

“谁叫你怂着不敢上？你老不开口...嗯...呼...”季肖冰抱着高瀚宇的肩背，突然不满又委屈地“控诉”，后来他又没不让高瀚宇那啥，高瀚宇每次都快憋疯了也不主动点，就知道朝他那两条腿使劲，折腾完还一脸欲求不满，意犹未尽，还憋着，也不怕把自个憋废了。

“对着我，你...啊...有什么不好说的...”高瀚宇手指插了进去，季肖冰仰头重重呻吟了一声，有些紧张，但还算能忍受，毕竟前一会已经被高瀚宇弄的有些把持不住了。

“我怕弄疼你...”高瀚宇也委屈啊，之前季肖冰畏这个如洪水猛兽，说怕疼，高瀚宇哪敢胡来？他忍不住发出一声叹息，手指没停继续往里摁压，全身紧张而期待地冒出了一身汗。

“艹！你就不能想着弄爽我啊啊啊...轻点！”季肖冰嘴硬没两秒就发出惊呼，说高瀚宇手指太用力了。

“我都没用力...哥哥你放松点啊...”高瀚宇看出来季肖冰只是有些不适，并不是真的疼，这会胆倒大，耐不住抱着他亲，往他敏感的耳根上亲，一边亲一边如季肖冰所愿，把心里头一直憋着的，不敢说的混账话全说给季肖冰听，“你吃的我好紧...”

季肖冰真想骂人，想捂住高瀚宇胡说八道的嘴，可是高瀚宇弄的他全身发软，腰肢往下酸软酥麻，只能抱着他大口喘气外加断断续续地喊。

“季肖冰...我想要你，我要插进去狠狠干你...”一时半会高瀚宇还进不去，所以只能嘴巴上占足了便宜，狠狠地过操季肖冰的嘴瘾，“季肖冰我要你，我要你，我要全插进去操你，嗯~~”

“瀚...瀚宇...”还没插进去，季肖冰就被高瀚宇这污言秽语刺激的头皮发麻，他神志开始有些不清醒，都不知道高瀚宇弄了多久，只觉得光被高瀚宇手指弄就有点爽上头了，高瀚宇那硬东西真插进去，他估计能爽昏过去。

他脑子里突然不可控制地开始回想起那晚来，可与过去不同的是，他回想的不再是高瀚宇狠狠压制着他，而是高瀚宇抱着他插的他神魂颠倒的画面。

他记得高瀚宇把他抱了起来，抱在怀里猛力操干地摇的整张床都吱嘎作响。

真有劲，他脑子里竟莫名其妙冒出这么个不着边际的念头，高瀚宇真有劲。

有劲的高瀚宇终于把他放倒在床上，忍耐不住掐着他的大腿往被搅的一塌糊涂的地方插。

季肖冰瞬间清醒了，虽然还昏昏沉沉的，却是切实感觉自己快被高瀚宇分成两半了，他皱起眉头，手抓着高瀚宇的手臂闷哼了一声，说让高瀚宇再慢点。

高瀚宇其实很温柔，很轻，缓缓地往里推，推进去一点还缓一缓，才用了点力气继续，已经被按压的松软、潮热的甬道却还是敏感、紧致的很，季肖冰双腿猛的一下夹住了高瀚宇的腰，令高瀚宇险些把持不住。

太紧太烫了，高瀚宇整个人都烧了起来，后背起了一片战栗，忍不住腰杆发力，往里挤。

就算高瀚宇再轻柔，前期放松工夫做的再到位，那么粗壮的东西进去季肖冰还是不适的很，可显然他能适应的很快，高瀚宇能感觉到，那的弹性和接纳度随着他一点一点往里捅再渐渐往上升，哪怕季肖冰满头大汗地仰头呻吟，含含糊糊地喊疼，他却能感觉到季肖冰只是有点紧张和害怕，并不是真的很疼。

季肖冰甚至有些他自己都未意识到的兴奋，内壁层层叠叠地吸上来，真烫...

“等...等下...”怎么会不疼？季肖冰原本还舒服的很，高瀚宇一插进来，才知道手指跟他那玩意根本没法比，腿根都被迫大张一直在发抖，高瀚宇填的太满了，似乎一点缝隙都没有，让他快要窒息了。

“哥哥，你好热...”高瀚宇停下了动作，由心地发出一句赞叹，赞叹里都是愉悦和舒服，这么舒服他已经无法控制自己了，顿了一会又忍不住继续往里顶弄，已经开始小幅度地抽插起来。

高瀚宇每顶一下，季肖冰眉头便一皱起，感觉自己身体又往里拓开了一截，有种明明已经挤不下，高瀚宇还硬要挤进来的错觉。

他不知道是不是被高瀚宇弄出血来了，不知什么东西，一股湿腻腻的热流随着高瀚宇的探入一直往外流，便有些害怕地掐住了高瀚宇绷着劲硬邦邦的背肉，直把那掐出几道红痕来。

他膝盖不自觉曲起，在高瀚宇全插进来引得两人痉挛着一低一高发出尖叫的时候，小腿直接扣在高瀚宇绷紧往里挤的臀肉上，有种是季肖冰催促着、压制着、急不可耐让高瀚宇一插到底的意味。

这完全是误会，季肖冰疼的紧紧闭着眼睛，呼吸都乱了，缓了好一会才感觉能喘过气了，他细白的胳膊勾在高瀚宇脖颈上，一边忍着撕裂般的疼一边急促地喘气、呻吟，心里这会全是对高瀚宇的咒骂。

都说肌肉大的人那儿小，都是谣言，高瀚宇没事长那么粗干什么？要爽根本...根本不用那么粗长，光弄的人疼。

不仅仅是身体的疼，而是让人心里害怕的那种疼，高瀚宇随便动一下他全身就都想缩起来，可是季肖冰缩不起来，不仅缩不起来，躲不开，反而手脚都软塌塌的，没了什么力气。

高瀚宇把怀里软成水似的人抱在怀里亲，纯欲望、发泄般地亲，不顾彼此口水的脏污，含住季肖冰的舌头拉出来一边轻咬他的嘴唇，一边吸吮他的舌尖，甚至有些粗暴地勾住他舌头让他淫乱地张唇去吸他口中的津液。

他爱季肖冰，这个他无比确定，可这会他脑子里却是欲望占了上风，他一手抱着季肖冰的肩膀，把他搂紧在怀里，一手忍不住把季肖冰腿根往外掰，掰成极为羞耻、放荡的模样然后腰杆往下挺动，快被季肖冰滚烫紧致的身体弄射了。

季肖冰只觉得出了一身汗，眼前也一片迷蒙，被高瀚宇填满顶动的感觉与其说是强迫着拓开的疼，不如说是心口被高瀚宇顶出个口子般，有些无措的害怕，高瀚宇既把他内心深处都顶出了口子，让他有种失重、空荡的不安感，又仿佛把他心都填的满当当的，让那涨涨的，热烘烘的，被高瀚宇插进去的地方还有些酸，有些麻，痒痒的。

他并不是真的疼，可却不知为什么，一打开眼睛，眼睛里就冒出了水，睫毛打湿后重的几乎眼皮都抬不起来，可季肖冰还是忍不住睁开眼睛，抬起眼眸去看高瀚宇。

高瀚宇紧紧皱着眉头，微张着唇喘着粗气，间或会稍稍一扬眉头，喘出的音都有些变调，带着轻轻的颤，显然很舒服，男人做爱时那种享受、沉迷的表情，季肖冰是清楚的。

好紧，怎么弄都好紧，紧的高瀚宇有种要窒息的感觉，高瀚宇真的没想到跟季肖冰做会这么舒服，虽然他跟季肖冰做过，甚至比这做的激烈、深入多了，可那次他人是醉的，只觉得整个人都跟飘在云里似得，其实不是很清醒，所以当时很多感觉并不是记得很清楚，这会他算是真正知道，跟自己喜欢的人做这种事有多爽了。

恨不得全身力气都使上。

高瀚宇不自觉低头去亲季肖冰，亲了两口发觉嘴边湿漉漉的，然后发觉季肖冰在哭。

他被季肖冰眼睛里闪着的泪花给镇到了，猛然停下了动作。

“不要哭啊...”虽然季肖冰看起来不是很疼，可却是实实在在皱着眉十分不安地眼角淌泪，还泪眼婆娑地看着他，高瀚宇再混也不至于混到还继续，他凑上去温柔地去吻季肖冰湿漉漉的眼角，吮掉眼泪。

季肖冰不是很疼，也没有哭，他一个大男人做这种事还哭鼻子像样吗？可是他真真切切感觉到高瀚宇在他身体里，一想到他们竟真的这么做了，毫无间隙地恨不得镶嵌进对方身体里，他莫名其妙地眼睛就开始冒水，那是季肖冰无法控制的生理反应，他眼睛本就容易泛水似得，总湿漉漉的，这种情况下更是水花泛滥了，他听出高瀚宇声音里的迟疑和不安，本想开口安抚他，可不知为什么，这会他根本说不出话来，只愣愣地看着高瀚宇。

季肖冰鼻尖都有些哭红了，他本就生的十分惹人怜爱的漂亮模样，这会红着眼眶带着眼泪更是十分楚楚可怜，让人于心不忍，高瀚宇一点儿都不想弄哭他，忙半安抚半带歉意地亲他，连连保证：“不做了，咱们不做了...”

说着真往外退，可季肖冰却一把把他抱住了，不让他走，还一挺腰，夹的高瀚宇特别紧，高瀚宇都忍不住倒抽了口气。

“难道...”季肖冰捧着高瀚宇的脸，爱怜而坚定地去吻他的嘴角、鼻梁，然后重重压在他有些愧疚的眼睛上：“你不想要个生日礼物？”

他想给高瀚宇一个难忘的生日回忆，也想趁这个时机，跨出这一步，他们都走到这一步，季肖冰怎么肯打退堂鼓半途而废？

这个傻子，他根本不是哭，只是...只是开始有点舒服，高瀚宇虽然塞的很满，几乎让人窒息，可那种满仿佛把季肖冰的心都塞满了似的，季肖冰又不是跟高瀚宇做过，那种被弄爽的感觉他体会过，那次他跟高瀚宇都还没在一起，高瀚宇都把他弄的快爽晕过去，现在两人心意相通，情意浓烈，他都不知道等会自己会爽成什么样。

他确实有点害怕，怕自己常年沉稳、内敛的模样会在高瀚宇的操弄下不堪一击，怕自己食髓知味，欲罢不能，怕在欲望和性爱的奴役下，他会溃不成军。

他怕，可抱着他的人，是高瀚宇啊...哪怕溃不成军，是高瀚宇，又有何妨？抱着高瀚宇鲜活、朝气、热烈的身体，他的怕已然变成了期待。

高瀚宇真让他疯狂。

“瀚宇，帮我...好好帮我...”碰到这样温柔、把他放在心头疼，为了不让他难受快射了还能“刹车”的恋人，季肖冰不知道该说高瀚宇太好，还是自制力惊人，季肖冰烧红了耳根，却顺从欲望和爱的驱使，仍抱紧高瀚宇，丢弃了所有的羞赧和克制，挑逗着去咬高瀚宇的耳朵，边吮边咬，把撩人令人酥麻的话推到高瀚宇耳朵里，把高瀚宇心里的痒全都勾出来。

跟上次那样，把他弄爽了，弄爽哭了，季肖冰羞于说出口，可高瀚宇却全是听明白了，他猛然一挺腰，一下顶深了，然后不顾季肖冰不适难耐地咬唇仰头呻吟，一次一次都往深处顶，用力又笃定。

“这...是...我...收...到...的...最...好...的...生日...”高瀚宇嗓子里透着用劲，一边一字一句地告诉季肖冰，收到这份礼物，他心里有多开心，多幸福，“礼物！”

他射了！碾着季肖冰抽搐的湿滑内壁持续了不短的时间，过了好一会绷着劲的腰背才舒展开来，倒在季肖冰身上。

季肖冰打开眼睛，看见高瀚宇极为认真地看着他，目光温暖和柔软，连贴过来的吻都很温柔。

高瀚宇眼睛亮晶晶的，目光黏在季肖冰脸上舍不得挪开，直到他拿出个新套让季肖冰帮他，季肖冰却露出不好意思的神色高瀚宇才忍不住微眯着眼睛笑出来。

他这个总是那么温柔成熟的恋人，会贴心地自己准备好安全套和润滑油，会大大方方地主动提出更进一步，会毫不害羞承认自己的爱人身份，可偶尔又露出这样羞涩的可爱表情，让人没法不喜欢。

“你不想爽了？”高瀚宇用牙直接撕开包装，粗暴而性感，胸口上的汗直接滴在季肖冰腰腹上，刺激的那小块皮肤被灼过似得，忍不住的抖。

“硬了嘛你？”季肖冰被他凑下来亲了一口，这会倒也没什么不好意思的，掏出东西往底下摸，然后并不意外地握到个硬的跟火铁似的家伙，忍不住嘟囔，“硬那么快你真吃春药了你...”

“我早说过，看见你就硬...”高瀚宇这次进入的很顺畅，润滑剂都还是热热烫烫的，挤着一下到底两人几乎是同时舒服地喘了一口气，高瀚宇脑子里不知怎么，冒出一句不知哪儿看来的混账话，顺嘴就说出来了，“你就是我的春药...”

“别恶心人...嗯嗯啊啊....”季肖冰挺受不了这种三流情话的，媚俗没有美感不说，还特别像那种色情小说里才会出现的句子，也不知道高瀚宇从哪儿看来的，他不想听，可驳了一句嘴便说不出完整的句子，只能沉着嗓音咿呀嗯啊的喊。

这也不能怪季肖冰，高瀚宇这方面有点犯规，不仅轻重缓急捏着季肖冰的敏感神经来，还时不时往季肖冰那泛酥麻的地方撞，季肖冰嗓子都有点不受控制地抖，总想哭叫。

哭叫倒是挺丢人的，季肖冰只能死死咬着下唇忍，硬逼着眼泪又往外冒，高瀚宇扶着他两条腿一下一下往上顶，季肖冰直被他顶的挺起小腹，腰都酸了，如果不是腰下被高瀚宇垫了枕头，铁定支持不住栽回床上不可。

其实高瀚宇有点把握不准季肖冰是不是爽了，只觉得季肖冰白嫩的大腿上全是他掐出的红印子，季肖冰双手死死揪着枕头皱着眉又难受又想跑的样子，一直在扑腾，说爽吧，咬着嘴唇就是不喊，不爽吧，低头一看，都操出水来了，润滑剂都不用加了，还全射在自个腹肌上。

他还不至于傻逼到开口问季肖冰“爸爸大不大，操的你爽不爽”这种低级荤话，只俯下身去，去亲季肖冰的胸口、锁骨、脖颈，含着季肖冰的下巴吮亲的时候，他听见了季肖冰忍耐不住地呻吟，重重地哭喘了一声，然后低低地叫了起来。

高瀚宇真的犯规...他竟然还会打转，他在已经被蹂躏的敏感、红肿的地方碾转，季肖冰哪里受得住这种“折磨”，快感直接冲到脑子里，爽的他仰头喊了出来。

他重新体会到了这溺毙般强烈、摧毁神志的快感，因为是高瀚宇，因为是他爱着的高瀚宇，这汹涌的欲潮，几乎是转瞬间便将他淹没、征服。

什么隐忍、稳重，什么羞赧、克制，统统都在此刻给情欲让了路，季肖冰无法控制地紧抱着高瀚宇浪叫，他声线低沉，有些粗，呻吟出声的时候也是低低的，带着喘息和些颤音的碎音，偶尔实在耐不住了，才拔高了些嗓音，跟受了委屈忍不住哭了似的，勾的人心里痒痒的。

水乳交融的愉悦感点燃了两人本就蓬勃的欲火，高瀚宇忍不住欲望冲脑，令人神魂颠倒的驱使，猛然直接把季肖冰的一条腿架在了肩上，还在季肖冰细直的小腿肚上不轻不重极为色情地咬了一口，然后压在他胸口上插的又深又快。

季肖冰感觉腿都快不是自己的，膝盖压在胸口上，压的一阵闷响，打开眼睛真想跟高瀚宇喊疼。

他这个年纪，又没有舞蹈功底，这大尺度的姿势对他来说颇为为难，大腿根都扯的疼，小腿贴着高瀚宇的耳朵和头发，酸的很，可高瀚宇使了狠劲，这一点突然的疼完全抵不过窜遍四肢的舒坦，季肖冰抱着高瀚宇的脖子想让他慢点，出口的却是带哭腔的咽唔。

他全身泛红，原本清冷低沉的嗓音这会却全是诱人的、蜜似的娇喊声，仿佛催促着高瀚宇再快点，再用力点，再狠狠地干他，显然是爽了。

他这模样，高瀚宇更受不了，把他膝盖折起来压在胸口，双腿打开到最大尤觉得不够，把他操弄的神魂颠倒，小腹耸动着迎合自个的抽插尤不够，把他勾引地露出平时不会露出的浪荡一面，紧紧夹着自己的硬家伙不肯松尤不够，高瀚宇做的一头汗，猛然全抽出来，低头把套拽了。

沉浸在欲潮里的季肖冰陡然离了高瀚宇，竟怔了一下，不自觉低头，然后看到高瀚宇紫筋爆出、湿腻狰狞的玩意又一寸一寸没入他股间。

他眼睁睁看着那张牙舞爪的怪物毫不怜惜、猛兽一般地在他体内进出，竟还是惊讶，这么大的一个家伙，竟然全顶到了他身体里。

又被填的满满的，还特别烫，烫的季肖冰都倒抽气，险些爽的翻白眼。

可是他还是勉强拉回了一丝理智，一边哼哼唧唧一边让高瀚宇带套。

估计是终于能这么干了，高瀚宇有点激动过头了，竟然就这么进来了。

“这几年...”高瀚宇知道带套好，安全健康，季肖冰也不容易生病，可是他真的忍不住，骂他渣他也想这么干，他想真正再跟季肖冰做一次，毫无间隙，交付所有的，欲仙欲死地做一次，他狠狠亲了一口仍有担忧的爱人，“我只有你...”

他们上次做，别说套了，高瀚宇还全是内射的，季肖冰挺受罪的，可是那次是...真爽，高瀚宇射在里头的时候季肖冰感觉灵魂都在颤抖，高瀚宇有劲，射的都特别猛，季肖冰脑子里一想起这个，感觉自己真的是要精虫上脑，没有脑子了。

“操，王若...若瑄是被狗操了？”季肖冰咬着牙骂，然后整个人被高瀚宇抱了起来，坐在他怀里被顶的一颠一颠的，爽的眼泪大颗大颗往下掉，骂完又觉得这话挺混账的，对人一姑娘不友好，只好转了口风骂高瀚宇，“你他妈说这话不怕JB断了...”

“大爷，在床上你竟然喊别的女人的名字？”高瀚宇被呛了没法反驳，只能认怂认骂，可他也委屈啊，那次...那次还不是季肖冰给招的，而且竟然还被他给看见了，还以为季肖冰这人洒脱大度，从来没提过他跟王若瑄的事，好像对王若瑄还挺好的，原来心里头还是记得的，可除了那次，高瀚宇真再没有了，他真的就季肖冰一个，不管是手，口，还是被季肖冰“诅咒”要断的JB，就季肖冰一个，全都只属于季肖冰了。

“不是你的女人？啊...”坐起来进的很深，季肖冰感觉都快顶到肚子里了，皱着眉头有点想哭，有些支撑不住了，身体不自觉往后倒，勉强用手臂支撑着身体，跟着高瀚宇的节奏，一上一下地摆动腰，一边争吵一边恨不得把高瀚宇那作孽的玩意给吞了，季肖冰也挺佩服自己。

“大爷...”这种时候就不能专心“干活”吗？他都快要射了，愣是被季肖冰骂的不敢射，只得掐着季肖冰的腰，把人拖过来，每下都全根没入，再用力搅动，再猛力一顶弄，直弄的季肖冰手脚都软塌塌的，只能失神地咬唇哭都有点没力气哭，“我现在只有你，我只想操你...”

“混...蛋...”季肖冰听到高瀚宇那可怜兮兮示弱似的的奶音就来气，操的他死去活来不知道轻点，倒只会在嘴巴上讨饶，可这死去活来让人抗拒不了，反而恨不得再多一些，季肖冰猛然抱住高瀚宇的脑袋，把自己胸口往他口中送，算是知道高瀚宇这“混蛋”有多“混”，有多好了...

 

 


End file.
